Seri
|- data-ve-attributes="{"style":"font-size:0; line-height:0;"}" style="font-size:0; line-height:0;" ! data-ve-attributes="{"style":"width:50%; padding:0"}" style="width:50%; padding:0"| ! data-ve-attributes="{"style":"width:50%; padding:0"}" style="width:50%; padding:0"| |} “Knowledge is endless.” —Seri Short, brown haired, green eyed, pink clothed sorceress that is never caught without her pink bunny band. Profile A young Sorceress aimed to know as much as she can whether it be through books or hand to hand experience. She is often found studying in some form, which tends to get her in trouble as it is common for her to extend her research beyond its normal limits. Shes skilled in pvp combat and mixes her magic often with physical attacks as she is constantly exploring the limits between the magical elements and her body. She is not often spotted with others unless she is in pvp or with her closest friends. Background Seri was a sheltered child, as her father was an overbearing Warlock that doted on his only offspring. He strongly believed in teaching her as much as he could at a young age, often quoting that the adolescent mind processed and stored memories and knowledge better than any other. Being that he traveled though, Seri was left with many books and trinkets but little person to person experience. Every trip ended with an armful of books, gifts, and a weeks worth of learning new spells. Her mother cared little for her, only baring a child to save her marriage and never gaining a motherly touch. She often locked Seri in her room when her father left as having the child was too much for her to handle and spent little time with Seri. As soon as Seri came of age for legal magical training, her mother convinced her father to send her to a private school for mages under the guise that she would learn more there than she would at home. Being that he wanted his daughter to advance in knowledge and learn new spells completely, he agreed. Shortly after her first week away, her father passed and her mother was quick to abandon her. She was taken in by a temple close to her school that held only female mages and in the grief of loosing her family, she spent years focusing on her studies. Learning the basics of survival and soaking up as much knowledge as she could, she became the top student within her school and quickly became bored. This led to an accident within the temple that she does not remember but left her with a strange seal on her back and her teachers urging her to explore the outside world. Eager to learn, she set out and quickly passed through the ranks of her job class, choosing to become a scholar to continue down her path of knowledge and later becoming a Sorceress. After befriending a Warlock named Ishra, she began to explore the possibilities of companionship. Ishra often helps her with people skills and if she is not alone or in pvp she is either with or at Ishras home. The Warlock unknowingly led Seri on the path of pvp, after taking her to a WoE event. Amazed and ready to learn something new, Seri began exploring the combination of magical and physical attacks and now often spends time showing a few choice Suras that while she is small, she packs a heck of a punch. Future- Seri will marry Koli, son of Alix and Sigyn, and have 6 children. Personality Seri is a soft spoken girl and is often mistaken as either prude or annoying. She is extremely loyal and protective of the things she cares about and is often bold or to the point. Her straight forwardness is a normal trait due to a lack of socialization and she often doesn't realize she is being intrusive or rude. She means well. She is literal and takes everything as thus and therefor does not often understand metaphors. She believes in giving people her full attention so she looks straight into a persons eyes as she talks until she is done explaining or has gotten her point across. This can come across as stuck up. Trivia *She does not know her true age. *She does not wear shoes, as she feels they interrupt her wind spells and are unhealthy for one's feet. *She is very quiet until a topic she is interested in comes up. *Since animals and men were not allowed in the temple (except for a stray priest here and there) Seri has a large interest in them. *.If she finds someone or something interesting, she follows it. And she will continue following it until something new gets her attention or until she feels she has learned enough about this thing. *Though she is small, she packs a punch. Seri knows combat like the back of her hand, not just specializing in magic but also in hand to hand combat *She wears a bunny band constantly, rarely taking it off since its a gift from her father *She retains everything that is said. If some one tries to interrupt her and the person she is currently talking to, she will not respond to that person until she is done with the other but will remember everything that person has said and will start the conversation as if she were talking with them. *She is rarely distracted and is hard to redirect from topics that interest her. In the future though a boy (Koli) becomes the acceptation to this. *While knowledgeable in many things she does not understand emotions and they often cause a large amount of confusion for her . Category:Characters Category:3rd Class Category:Warlock/Sorcerer Category:Sorcerer Category:Female